HAGS promises
by CrystalClearMemories
Summary: It's the last day of school, and you have a lot to do. Things to admit, yearbooks to sign, not to mention surviving through the rigged school. And by the end of it all, you hope your name isn't only left in yearbooks. Written in Blaze's P.O.V. Humanverse
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys, I'm back with a new story! Since I got out of school, I decided to create this new baby off the press! Hope you guys enjoy it, and if you don't know what H.A.G.S. stands for, it means have a good summer.**

* * *

Tomorrow's the last day of school. Seems like it'll be the first, but it's not. You can still remember the first day of school, and you really can't believe that it's already been 9 months. It just went by so fast...

But now you'll be free. No more work, more free time, and you can hang out with your friends! Well maybe most of them- you'll be in 8th grade next year, but you knew people in 8th grade, and now they're going to high school. And maybe you like someone who's going to high school. But honestly, you don't think it'll work out with the grade difference. And yet, you still fell for him.

Right now though, you need to get to sleep. You can't miss the last day of school.

* * *

*beep*

*beep*

*beep*

*be-slam*

Oh, whoops. Getting out of bed, you look at your alarm clock which breaks a lot because of you slamming it down in the morning. What can you say, you're not a morning person. Yawning, you stretch and start getting ready. Looking in your mirror, you find a picture of yourself and your silver-haired friend, Silver. Oh, did you mention he's the one who you like? No? Well that's him. You guys aren't close close friends, but you like hanging out together in class. He may not be the most popular, handsome, or the one who gets all the girls, but he's the type of guy you like. If he was like the other guys in your grade, you'd rather live in the sewer. Because he's not, you like him a lot more and-

_Shit! _

No more time to swoon over him, the bus is already here! Running out the door, you hurry and get on just as the doors close behind you. You're wearing normal clothes, and you have everything you need, thank god. Now to find a seat-

"Hey Blaze, there's a seat next to me!"

Time to switch from the secret swooner to the friend.

"Hey Silver!" You smile and sit down next to him, before handing him a note. You've planned this day for awhile now, so all you have to do is wait for Silver's answer. He pockets the note, unread, and hands you his year book.

"I'll read it later, the bus isn't the safest place for this stuff, ya know? But, can you sign my year book? I want special friends of mine to sign it first!" You blush a little at the comment and nod, signing it saying good luck for high school, and you put a heart with an exclamation mark next to it. Handing back to him, you read his facial expression as he smiles, and you think you see a little blush on his face. So adorable- don't think that now!

The bus stops at the school after awhile of chattering, holding only 10 students instead of 30. The emergency door in the back is wide open, and the camera has tape over it. You really wished you could have videotaped what happened- people fled the bus, running to the lake awhile from the school for a secret party. As you get off the bus, you see the rest of your busmates frowning miserably as they get walked back to school.

You can tell that this is just the start of it. Now you have to enter the school, which will definently be loaded with pranks.

Sigh.


	2. Chapter 2

Well.

_Well. Shit._

You were expecting something big when you saw the doors were covered with paper, but wow.

Normally you'd be calm and collected in crazy situations but this is _way past crazy._

You stand inside the school in shock, and Silver comes in after you, whistling as he looks at the damage.

"I-It's..."

"It's what Blaze? Crazy? Delish?"

"No Silver, _h-e-l-l no_."

"This is new for you." He looks at you with an amused face.

You look at him in the eyes with some trouble, then look back at the interior of the school and reply,

"It's frosting hell."

Your friend Amy comes in with Sonic, and they both do a double take. You'd never thought you'd see that look on Sonic's face, and stifle a laugh. "I thought you were part of this Sonic, were you not?" Silver asks. "Nah, I was studying with Ames, wouldn't want summer detention anyway." Amy coughs and blushes as Sonic puts an arm around her.

"Hey look, it's a frosting snow man!" You look in the direction which Amy's pointing and you crack a huge smile."We gotta pimp him up, right?" You all turn to see Tails walk in, same grade as the rest of the guys, the smartest out of all of you. "Yeah, gotta pimp that pimp up!"

Running outside, you all start getting supplies to finish off the snowman, and head back inside. You put the sticks and stones on it, and look at it from a distance. "It's missing something.." you mumble.

"Oh!" Amy pulls out a badge from her pocket and places it on the snowman, then runs back to the group, standing between Tails and Sonic.

The button says, "Frosty the Pimpman"

As it settles in, all of you start cracking up. "Oh my god Amy where did you find that?" Tail says in between laughter. Giggling, the pink-haired girl responds, "Walmart has everything Tails, EVERYTHING."

Wiping tears from your eyes, you walk down the hall and your laughter grows quieter. You walk back with a horrified expression. "Cadaver, cadavercadavercadver..." Silver takes you in for a hug and pets your head, a concerned look on his face. "A dead body?" Sonic starts rocking back and forth and Amy brings him into a tight hug, hugging Tails as well. Silver lets go for a second as he jogs down and takes a look, a small "eek!" bursting out of his lips.

You look at the door and try to open it, finding it locked.


End file.
